User talk:Cavi74
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total drama flame Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cavi74 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jarrod777 (Talk) 15:09, June 30, 2011 OMG ! Your dress is preatty !!!Przemek9514 18:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 You have to do Linda as cassie !Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 18:52, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi cavi can you do my request Please ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 14:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ho Cavi ! I must tell you that your group photo is perfect ! Do you wanna join with Linda to my 4th season TOTAL DRAMA : HEROES VS VILLAINS ? Przemek9514 18:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Can you remake the Picture group + Tiffany our new contestatns and Johan old hair ! If you do it you will be saved for another episode ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 21:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) HI CAVI DO YOU WANNA JOIN TO MY NEW 4TH SEASON ? Przemek9514 20:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Cavi Can you make the group pictures of the cast with Amy and Tiffany Please !Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 17:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) IF YOU DO THIS YOU WILL WON A PLACE IN FINAL 4 WITH ONE OF YOUR CHARACTER ! Cavi can you do a new pose of Johan in swimsuit please he wear's a short red with flower !Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 16:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) why dont you answer any of the things i post you-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 22:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Modify Hi Cavi!!! Can you modify my character Catherine???? G₩₠nn¥₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 20:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cavi ! We have new challangein Total Drama : Heroes and Villains.Serena must look like super hero.I have question.How is doing group photo ? - Przemek9514 Challenge Yu have to do the new challenge Cavi ^^ ! and please if you have time can you do my request it's really important ! So ? you will do a second season of Total Drama Danger ? Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 12:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) In total drama danger can Leanne and Lion have a relashonship plese-Jarrod777 hi cavi your pic as devil is very perfect !!! i love this pic !!! are you doing a group photo ? i cant wait it because you are the best artist Przemek9514 14:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi Cavi ! How are you ? We have new challange on TD:Heroes vs Villains.Serena must look like Super HeroPrzemek9514 18:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 You have to do the challenge Cavi ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 14:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) your wallpapers are very preatty you won place in final 3 in my gamePrzemek9514 16:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 HI CAVI ! We have new challange in Heroes vs Villains.Serena must look like Vampire :) byePrzemek9514 19:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 TIME TO VOTE ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 10:30, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You have to do the challenge if you don't want to be eliminated ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 18:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Cavi It's time to vote Linda won invincibility and If you have time, Cavi, could you make me these caracters Please ? Katheryn and Yohan Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 19:08, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cavi ! We have new challange from total drama heroes vs villains.You must desing your own cover of criminal book,Good Work :)Przemek9514 21:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Boxe and Linda have to wear their Much Beautiful Chlothe's Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 11:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) '''HI CAVI ! YOU WON PLACE IN FINALE THANKS YOUR PEFECT GROUP PHOTO.IF YOU WANNA BE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA : HEROES VS VILLAINS YOU MUST DO A FINALE CHALLANGE !YOU MUST DO A PHOTO WHERE YOUR CONTESTANT MUST HOLD SUITCASE WITH MONEY (ON PLAYA DES LOSERS BACKROUND) ! IF YOU WONT DO A FINALE CHALLANGE YOU WONT WIN AND YOU WILL BE OT 3RD PLACE.YOU HAVE 40 HOURS TO DO A FINALE CHALLANGE.GOOD WORK AND GOOD LUKE :)Przemek9514 12:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Do you wanna be in Season 5 ? Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 12:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) can you plese make a pose of this chariector runing or something plese-Jarrod777 512px-Dawn_posef.png|Apirl meditating Time to do the challenge Cavi ( The winner will win invincibility and the chance of choose the Final 3 !) Hi ! How do you think who should be in finale with you ? Did you start finale photo ? - Przemek Read Cavi can you me this character please it's really really important for me :D and when i will add all the season 5 contestants can you do a group photo of them ( IF YOU DO IT I WILL MAKE YOU IN FINAL 2 !) PS: It's Katheryn Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 17:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cavi ! Why you want quit from 5th season ?Przemek9514 19:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Will you do a finale challange in my camp ? PLEASE YOU CAN WIN JUST DO A FINALE CHALLANGE !Przemek9514 19:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi Cavi! Can you please make these charcters in a normal pose? Please? Here are the characters! : Nate.PNG Ginger.PNG Tiffani.PNG Brittany.PNG Violet.PNG Laceytweaks.png Martin.PNG Please do this if you can! This is urgent! Por favor!! --Lulucas777 20:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) HI CAVI ! CONGRATULATIONS YOU WON SEMI-FINAL,IF YOU WANT YOU CAN WIN TOTAL DRANA HEROES VS VIILAINS JUST YOU MUST DO A FINALE CHALLANGE !Przemek9514 21:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi Cavi ! How are you before the finales ? I wish you that you will win heroes vs villains.You will win total dram flame 4.Just who boxe or linda ? when will you end a finale challange (my camp).I think that you CAN REALLY WIN.PLEASE ANSWER THIS MESSAGE.Good work and good job :) -Przemek9514 CHALLENGE TIME CAVI ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 12:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) can you plese make April in a running pose thanks-Jarrod777 wont to chat on przemek's wiki-Jarrod777 Cavi I hope this not to much tp ask can you plese make a pose of April folling-Jarrod777 Yeah you can and i guess YOU WON ! GONGRATULATION ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 16:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean-Jarrod777 Cavi can you do a group photo remmeber if you do it you will be saved and ( Lea and Cassie are twins ) Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 15:35, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cavi, would you please join my new show, Total Drama Darkness with Linda, Boxe, Erick and Dalila!!! It will be just like Jarrod's Just with me as host!! Here comes Teddy! 18:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) you need to do the challange for total drama flame seson 5 the challange is to make your contestonts a tdwt icon for exsomple due in 6 hours You have to choose the 6 team who are saved and the team who will eliminated one of them ! If you can make a group photo you will won an immunity ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 16:56, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can you plese inprove this charictor and make her lose he Heathar look-J arrod777 176px-18A0EF~1 (2asa).png|Rahnda being sarcastic 830px-HeatherandAlejandroKiss.png|Ale kissed Rahnda TIME TO DO THE CHALLENGE AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CAN YOU DO MY TWO REQUESTS (Maryvette picture and the group photo ! ) Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 16:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you plese upgrage this pic and change some of the poses-Jarrod777 Join my show here: http://lulustotaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Lulu%27s_Total_Drama_Wiki. --Lulucas777 17:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) CAN YOU DO THE MARYVETTE PICTURE I HAVE ASKED YOU PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :( Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 17:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Cavi you are in the new show as Erick and Linda and if you can make three Picture of the Three Teams that will be coool :P Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 23:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Haley77 wonts to know If you wold like to join thare are 5 more spots open and she lost the wiki so I oboped it http://totaldramagirls.wikia.com/wiki/Total_drama_prep I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 17:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) do you wont to chat on this wiki please I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 23:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello cavi :) You have to vote because we lost ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 14:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Cavi I have to make A group pic for NicoTD If I want to come back in her game (TotalDramaRejecteddesigners) Can you please make me a pose of Johan, Erick Rain and Alexander sit please ! I need this for the group pic they're the only person who left ! Can you do it for me please ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] ''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!''' 12:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday Cavi :D I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 16:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC)